That's Life Is Mine (KAISOO)
by inacomel14
Summary: Kyungsoo selalu merasa Kekurangan dihidupnya, lalu Kim Jongin yang pernah hadir dalam kehidupannya, muncul lagi saat dia membutukannya. semua yang Kyungsoo butuhkan adalah kebahagiaan, dan Kim Jongin lah yang mampu memberikan semua itu padanya. Kai / Kim Jongin, Kyungsoo, Kaisoo Gs, Genderswitch, Gender switch.


**"That's Life Is Mine!"**

_Story about you, Story about me_

_Story about us_

.

.

.

Kim Jongin & Choi (Do) Kyungsoo

.

.

**_Prolog_**

"Tuhan...",

Wanita itu terbaring berlumuran darah dibagian bawah tubuhnya. Matanya menatap wanita tua yang menggendong bayi perempuannya yang lahir sekitar satu jam lalu. Sudah tidak berlumuran darah lagi, tangisannya pun begitu kencang, lalu beralih pada bayi laki-lakinya yang terbaring diam, tanpa gerak dan bersuara direngkuhannya. Air matanya pun berlinang.

"Nyonya, nampaknya dia lapar lagi". Wanita tua itu mencoba meletakkan si bayi mungil itu disisi lain rengkuhan sang ibu. Lalu menyusuinya.

Wanita lainnya yang lebih muda mendobrak pintu dirumah yang sudah -tak berpenghuni dalam waktu yang lama di pelosok desa.

"Nyonya, Tuan Kim mengetahui keberadaan kita".

"Yoona -ah". panggil sang nyonya dengan suara lemah, sambil mengisyaratkan dengan tangan. Wanita yang bernama Yoona itu mendekat walau sedang terengah-engah. Nyonya menatap putri kecilnya yang sedang tidur usai menyusui. "Ba-walah dia...". lemah, begitulah yang Yoona dengar.

"Ja-ngan biarkan di-a tau"

"Tapi Nyonya"

"Nyonya tidak dapat bertahan lebih lama lagi". Sang wanita tua yang menjadi kepala pelayan yang lama mengabdi pada nyonya-nya pun berbicara.

"A-ku mo-hon bawa putriku, ja-ngan biarkan dia ta-hu ayahnya"

Yoona menangis melihat ketidakberdayaan sang nyonya.

"Cepat Yoona -ah". Yoona pun merengkuh bayi mungil itu.

"Pastikan kau menjaganya untukku..". nyonya terlihat menutup matanya perlahan, tanda ia semakin lemah.

"Pasti Nyonya! Itu pasti...".

Yoona pun membawa bayi itu keluar, namun ia mendengarkan suara mesin mobil mendekat di halaman depan, Yoona memutuskan keluar dari pintu samping rumah itu. saat keluar Yoona melihat pria-pria berbadan besar yang akan mengepung rumah dari kejauhan. Lalu satu mobil lagi berhenti disana, keluarlah Tuan muda Kim dan sekretaris Choi. Tanpa sengaja Sekretaris itu melihatnya, Yoona terkejut, buru-buru ia lari melewati bagian belakang rumah, sebelum berhasil ditangkap.

Tuan muda itu terlihat sangat terkejut melihat istrinya terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan dilumuri darah. "Sayang..". dia menggenggam tangan si cantik yang sudah memucat itu. "Maafkan aku, kumohon". Tak lupa mengecup tangannya.

"Pergilah... anakmu sudah mati!". Wanita itu terlihat ingin kuat didepan sang tuan muda.

Pandangan tuan muda Kim beralih pada bayi itu yang sudah tiada itu, lalu menggendongnya secara perlahan. "Maafkan Ayahmu ini nak". Airmatanya pun berlinang, jika selama ini sang tuan muda dikenal sangat diktator, namun yang terlihat sekarang hanya seorang ayah yang terluka menatap kepergian anaknya.

"Nyonya!". Seru wanita tua pelayan itu, melihat nyonya-nya sudah menutup matanya.

Di hari yang mendung itu pun, lelaki itu sudah sangat hancur dan terluka melihat wanita kesayangannya dan bayi mereka itu meninggalkannya...

selama-lamanya.

Sang sekretaris itu masuk terburu-buru, lalu menghentikan langkahnya melihat kejadian itu. ia ikut berduka melihat tuannya berduka.

_"kau serius ingin kembali ke korea?"_

_"Iya sayang..."_

_"Lalu bagaimana denganku?"_

_"kamu akan ikut, karena kamu adalah wanita kesayanganku,... abigail"_

_Pasangan itu pun saling berpelukan satu sama lain_

**Chap 1**

_12 tahun kemudian..._

Sekretaris Choi a.k.a Choi Siwon adalah seorang pegawai yang mengabdi kepada "Ilsan Group", sekaligus sahabat dari Tuannya, Yaitu Tuan Kim Han Kyung. Seluruh seluk-beluk pribadi sang tuan telah ia ketahui, bahkan kehidupan asmaranya. demikian, hari ini Siwon ingin meminta cuti kepada sang tuan.

"Tuan, saya ingin meminta cuti beberapa hari ini". tahu bahwa tak pantas memintanya saat tahu sang Tuan membutuhkannya. Ini bahkan sudah beberapa tahun lamanya sang terkasih pergi.

"Haruskah Secretaris Choi?". Sang tuan berdiri kearah jendela membelakanginya.

"Istri saya, Yoona melahirkan". Tegasnya.

Siwon hanya mendengar helaan napas. "Pergilah, sebelum terlambat melihat kelahiran bayimu". Itu adalah kalimat yang panjang pertama dari sang tuan yang ia dengar sementara waktu ini.

"Terima kasih tuan". Ujarnya membungkuk.

"Istrimu itu telah menemani abi-ku selama aku menyakitinya". Ujar Tuan Kim lagi.

"Ya tuan". Hanya itu yang bisa ia jawab, takut melukai tuannya.

Tuan Kim membalikkan tubuhnya "Bayimu lelaki atau perempuan?"

"Perempuan, Tuan".

"mmm, Selamat Siwon-ssi, akhirnya kamu telah menjadi seorang ayah, jadilah ayah yang baik, bukan sepertiku".

Siwon akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu, lalu melihat kearah taman, melihat nyonya baru dirumah itu. siwon tak harus dendam atau apa kepada wanita itu, yang penting bersikap sopan padanya lalu pergi. "Selamat pagi Nyonya Tiffany". Ucapnya sambil membungkuk.

Tiffany tersenyum kearahnya. "Bagaimana keadaanya?, dia selalu menghindariku dan putri-putrinya". Tiffany mengalihkan pandangannya pada putri kembarnya yang sedang menunggangi kuda-kuda mini mereka.

"Masih sama...". lirih siwon.

"Kalau begini terus, Jennie dan Irene akan kehilangan cinta ayah mereka". Tiffany benar, pikir siwon, anak kembar non-identik yang lahir 10 tahun yang lalu.

"Wahh bayi ayah cantik sekali..". siwon menggendong sang putri yang baru saja lahir itu.

"Tentu, karena Choi Wendy akan sama seperti ku". Yoona tertawa bangga, kemudian meringis memegangi pinggangnya yang sakit.

"ya, kan sayang, kubilang hati-hati".

"Iya sayang!".

Siwon terkekeh pelan melihat istrinya yang merajuk.

"Oh ya, apakah kau sudah dapat kabar dimana keberadaan Kyungsoo sekarang?" tanya Yoona.

"Belum, kakakku juga belum menghubungiku". Jawab siwon menunduk.

"Keponakan laki-lakimu itu selalu membully Kyungsoo-ku". Ujar Yoona resah.

Siwon meletakkan wendy ke ke "Choi Seung-hyun memang punya sikap brutal, sama seperti mendiang kakak laki-laki ku, maafkan aku Yoona".

"Kalau begitu biarkan Kyungsoo bersama kita, dari pada kakaknya selalu membully nya". Pinta Yoona.

"Kamu tahu jika itu tidak bisa Yoona-ah, Kakak iparku membutuhkan Kyungsoo sebagai putrinya". Tegas Siwon. Yoona menghela napasnya.

"wahh bocah kecil itu cepat sekali larinya"

"Benarkan dia adiknya Seunghyun, si Choi Kyungsoo?"

Preman-preman itu mengarahkan pandangan kesemua penjuru.

"Dasar orang –orang jahat itu lagi". Gadis mungil berusia 12 tahun itu terengah-engah sambil bersembunyi disebuah toko pakaian yang ada di jalanan Gangnam.

Sambil merangkul tas ransel besar miliknya, ia mengendap-endap seperti pencuri, melihat kearah luar apakah preman-preman itu mengerjarnya. kyungsoo sangat ingat, jika preman-preman itu musuh dari kakak laki-lakinya itu.

_"Untuk pertama kalinya, Ilsan Group memperkenal kedua putri kembar mereka, mereka adalah Jennie Kim dan Irene Kim. Keduanya pun pernah dijuluki sebagai bayi mahal pada masanya..."_

Ia melihat berita itu sambil duduk dilantai toko. "Wahh, enak sekali jadi mereka".

"Adik kecil?". Sang gadis pelayan toko mengejutnya. "Ada yang bisa kakak bantu? Apa adik tersesat dan kehilangan orang tua?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Ahh tidak apa-apa". Kyungsoo langsung berlalu dari sana. Untung saja preman-preman itu telah pergi dari sana.

Kyungsoo menggesekkan alas sepatunya di permukaan trotoar, ia tak tahu harus kemana lagi. Dia hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kabur dari rumah karena kakaknya selalu membullynya.

Kyungsoo memilih duduk di halte sana, berharap ada malaikat penjaganya yang datang. Ia menunduk menatap kakinya yang berayun-ayun.

"Apa kamu juga kabur dari rumah?". Tanya anak laki-laki disebelahnya, dan Kyungsoo baru menyadari jika ada orang disana.

"Apa kamu mendengarkanku?". Tanyanya lagi

Kyungsoo menoleh pandangannya kedepan, melihat kendaraan yang lalu lalang. Lalu menoleh kembali kearah anak laki-laki yang terlihat sebaya dengannya itu. Kyungsoo kemudian mengangguk, entah menjawab pertanyaan yang mana dari anak itu.

"Aku juga". Jawabnya sembari tersenyum. Melihat tak ada respon anak itu menanyakan lagi. "Pasti kamu marah pada orang tuamu ya?".

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya, sekilas dari penampilannya sepertinya anak itu berasal dari keluarga yang berada.

"Mereka menyuruhku pergi dari korea lagi, tapi aku masih ingin disini, kalau disana aku pasti disuruh belajar dengan keras oleh kakek". curhatnya

"kamu orang kaya?". Tanya Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu tersenyum, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengeluarkan suaranya. "Sebenarnya bukan aku kaya, tapi keluargaku".

"Oh ya, kita belum berkenalan, nama aku Kim Jongin". Anak laki-laki itu mengulurkan tangan.

Kyungsoo melihat saja. "Kata ibu aku tak boleh percaya dengan orang asing".

"Memangnya aku penjahat? Aku anak baik dan pandai dalam segala hal, kamu harus ta-" cerocos Jongin terputus

"Tuan Muda?". lelaki dewasa berpakain setelan itu mendekati mereka. "Tuan Muda kenapa kabur, Tuan Muda tahu seberapa paniknya saya jika Tuan besar marah dan akan membunuh semua orang jika anak lelaki satu-satunya, kesayangannya, buah hatinya, buah cin-"

"Pak Goo, cukup!".Seru Jongin "Aku tidak kabur, aku hanya sedang berjalan-jalan". Bantah Jongin.

"Bohong Ajhussi, dia bilang dia kabur dari rumah karena sedang marah dengan orang tuanya". Kyungsoo sedang dalam mood jailnya. Jongin menatap gadis itu.

"Benarkah?".

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk. "Jongin-ssi pulang saja ya, belajar yang giat, nanti kalau sudah dewasa dan menjadi Tuan Besar, pekerjakan aku dengan gaji yang banyak ya".

Sekretaris Goo tertawa pelan. Sambil mempersilahkan Jongin masuk ke mobil Limousin megah itu. namun langka Jongin berhenti dan menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. "Jika kau tak mengatakan namamu, aku akan melupakannya"

"Namaku Kyungsoo!" gadis itu benar-benar menggemaskan.

"Baiklah akan aku simpan rapi di memoriku, pulang lah! Dan belajar dengan giat ya". Pintu limousin itu pun ditutup, sebelum kemudian dibuka paksa lagi oleh jongin. "Ayo masuk, aku akan menyuruh Pak Goo mengantarmu pulang!".

"Tak usah, aku akan pulang sendiri sekarang, aku punya kartu busnya kok, lagian limousin mu tak akan muat digang rumahku yang menanjak itu". jawab Kyungsoo dengan bawel.

Jongin terkekeh. "Sampai Jumpa lagi".

Kyungsoo pun menatap kepergian Limousin itu dijalan raya.

Jongin masih ingat pertemuannya dengan gadis bernama Kyungsoo itu. dia tak tahu kapan akan berjumpa dengannya lagi. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhirnya berada di korea. Padahal Jongin belum habis menuntaskan kerinduannya pada negeri kelahirannya itu, dan sekarang ia telah menghabiskan libur musim panas yang begitu singkat.

"Kau menikmati pestanya sobat?". Sang Ayah terlihat begitu sumringah.

"Daddy benar-benar senang ya aku pergi?". Jongin cemberut.

"Hy nak". Sang ayah menepuk pundaknya. "Kau tahu jika kami begitu merindukanmu kala kau pergi, tapi bagaimana lagi, kau harus melakukan semua ini, bukan-kah kau pernah bilang bahwa ingin jadi seperti daddy?". Sang Ayah mencoba menyemangati. Dan Jongin hanya mengangguk. ya, ayahnya seorang enterpreuner yang sukses di usia mudanya, siapa yang tak mengenal Kim Jumyeon

"Hai babi Kai sayang, kenapa cemberut hah?". Sang ibu memeluknya. "Mom, aku bukan bayi lagi!", melepaskan pelukan ibunya. "Dan berhenti memanggil Kai! Kudengar anjing sikembar itu juga Kai!". Lalu berlalu dari pandangan orang tuanya

"Lihat Sayang, dia benar-benar masih bayi kita". Orang tuanya tersenyum.

Jongin menjauh dari keramaian orang, Jongin sebenarnya agak benci dengan ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, keluarganya itu suka sekali berpesta. Dia benar-benar tak paham cara pikir orang dewasa.

Seekor Anjing berjenis cocker spaniel berlari kearahnya, lalu mendekati sebuat danau kecil dekat dengan kediaman Keluarga Jongin, dimana disana. Jongin tengah duduk merenung sang anjing pun mengiba dirinya pada Jongin. Dia tersenyum, kemudian melihat kearah gantungan kalung anjing itu, "KAI". Ooh jadi ini namanya Kai, dasar anjing, berani sekali menduplikat nama panggilan kesayangan miliknya itu.

Lantas pandangannya menoleh kearah gadis kecil yang menangis diikuti oleh kedua pelayannya. "Dimana Kai? Ini semua salah kalian!". Gadis itu membentak pelayan wanita nya .

Anjing itu pun meng-guk-guk kearah gadis itu. "Kai?". Gadis itu berlari kearah anjing itu.

Dia memeluk anjingnya. "kau sungguh menamai anjing itu dengan Kai?". Jongin langsung bertanya, dia kenal gadis kecil ini, dia adalah jennie, jongin mengenalnya karena gadis itu selalu muncul setiap pesta musim panas dirumahnya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ini pemberian dari paman Jumyeon, dan dia memberikan nama Kai pada anjingku". Gadis itu membalas Jongin.

"Terima kasih ya". Gadis itu mendekatinya dan mengecup pipi Jongin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?". Jongin terkejut.

"Itu yang dilakukan oleh bibi dan paman ketika berterima kasih". Ucapnya dengan polos membuat Jongin tersenyum. Entah bagaimana keduanya pun larut dalam tawa mereka bersama 'kai si anjing menggemaskan itu'. bahkan keduanya pun mengklaim jika anjing tersebut anak mereka.

"Kai, maafkan daddy ya, daddy Jongin harus pergi besok, jaga mommy Jennie untuk daddy ya". Jongin mengusap-usap lembut 'kai'

Dari kejauhan sang orang tua pun berharap banyak dimasa depan nanti.

Namun siapa yang tahu dimasa depan nanti...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yeayy akhirnya balek lagi kesini dengan ff kaisoo baru

padahal epilog ff sebelumnya belum update ,, hihii

smoga banyak yang suka ya

karena ff yang akyu buat ini ga terlalu berat2 konfliknya

karena beban hidup aja udh berat * plak, hehehe

komen jika kalian suka, biar akyu tambah semangat

btw gatau galau banget akhir2 ini, maybe kangen kaisoo yeas?


End file.
